


The Alpha Files

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek film themselves having sex. Somehow it gets leaked and they attempt to solve the mystery of who did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this. It just popped into my head one day and I had to write it. :)

"You sure you want to do this?" Stiles asked for about the third time. 

"Yes," Derek sighed. "Just turn the damn camera on and get over here." 

"Okay, but one thing." Derek gave him a death glare. "No werewolf stuff. This is already going to be proof of us having sex, we don't need to add proof of werewolves." 

"Stiles, the only way anyone will see is if you show them." 

"Yeah, but still," Stiles told him. Derek growled at him, but instead of scaring him, it got him more excited. 

He turned the camera on and made sure it was on them perfectly then stepped over to the bed. Derek was already completely naked, laying on his back waiting. Stiles slipped his boxers down and crawled up the bed, between Derek's legs and straddled his stomach. Derek started kissing him roughly. Stiles was sure to have severe stubble burn when they were finished. 

They hadn't told any one about them. It had only been going on a month, since Stiles' eighteenth birthday. Derek flat out refused anything before then, though they did kiss for the first time almost a year previously. Stiles made plenty attempts to get Derek into his bed for more, but Derek would only cuddle causing a lot of teasing from Stiles.  

Stiles kissed Derek one last time before sliding back down his body. He gave Derek's body random kisses on the way down. Finally he reached his destination. Derek wasn't even hard yet, Stiles didn't know whether to be amazed or insulted. Stiles was already hard as a rock. 

He took Derek in his hand and started stroking. Slowly it grew hard and almost twice in length. Stiles' jaw dropped the first time he saw it and when he glanced up at Derek, he was just smirking. By now though, he had seen it enough to be used to it.  

Stiles continued to stroke while he placed his mouth on the tip and licked around the head. Derek bit back a groan as Stiles went down, taking almost half into his mouth. It was as much as he could take without it going down his throat.  

Derek sat up and placed his hand on the back of Stiles' head. He gently moved Stiles up and down. After letting go, he pulled Stiles up into a kiss. Albeit a slobbery kiss. 

Stiles leaned back while Derek reached for the lube in the drawer. Seconds later he was inserting a slicked up finger into Stiles' hole. Stiles' whole body twitched and his hips moved on their own. He gasped as well.  

Derek worked in a second finger and moved them around. When he was finished, he got onto his knees, Stiles on his back in front of him. After coating himself with lube, he lined up with Stiles' hole and slowly pushed in.  

"This is so unFAIR!" Stiles said. He mumbled the beginning, but the end came out in a shout after Derek pushed further into him.  

Derek was clearly trying to not laugh when he asked, "what is?" 

"You. I mean, you can do this for who knows how long and I'm about ready to come and we just started and I'm not touching myself." 

"You can be the top next time, then. Will that make you happy?" Stiles nodded. "Now stop ruining sex by talking." Stiles glared. 

Derek pulled out and got off of the bed. Stiles was just about to ask what he was doing when he returned with the camera and zoomed in on Stiles' ass as he pressed back inside. He had to take it slow because he didn't want to hurt Stiles, so it took a little while for Stiles to take it all. 

Apparently he hit the right spot because Stiles moaned out an almost unintelligible, "oh, Derek, fuck yes!" Stiles always exaggerated and blurted out swears and such in bed. Derek found it amusing. 

Stiles reached out for the camera with a shaky hand. Derek gave it up and Stiles turned it on Derek from his angle. He was glad werewolf eyes were only triggered by camera flashes and not just by being on camera.  

Stiles reached his limit just as Derek became buried in him as deep as possible. Stiles gasped out, "holy shit, I'm gonna-" 

Derek took the camera back quickly and zoomed in on Stiles' dick. Seconds later Stiles shot a huge load. The first spurt splattered his chest. Stiles laid still and unresponsive after that and just enjoyed what Derek was doing. 

When Derek was about to come, he pulled out shot over Stiles' hole and balls. That was mostly for the camera though. He pushed back in and finished inside of Stiles. Stiles moaned again. Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles and noticed that Stiles was hard again.  

Stiles took the camera and filmed Derek as he licked the come off of Stiles' lower stomach. He licked a stripe up the underside of Stiles' cock causing Stiles to shudder. He sucked Stiles until Stiles came again, this time in his mouth and he swallowed it all. 

Stiles, for some reason, turned the camera to himself and winked at it before turning it off.  

"Did you just-?" Derek started. 

"Yes, I winked at the camera. Don't ask why because I don't even know." Derek laid down beside Stiles. "So, we just made a sex tape didn't we?" 

"Yep." A comfortable silence followed. "If I find that you've posted that on some porn site, I will kill you." 

"I'm not, I promise. I'm just going to hide it on my laptop at the end of a maze of folders. No one will ever see it." 

The following morning, Stiles headed home and found his dad at the kitchen table eating breakfast. 

"Where were you last night? I realise you're eighteen, but I wish you'd call so I wouldn't worry." 

"I don't have to answer that," Stiles responded. "You already know where I was." 

"Scott's?" Stiles nodded. "What did you boys get into last night?" 

"Just videogames and a movie. Nothing special." 

He had eaten breakfast with Derek, so he left his dad and headed up to his room. Stiles locked the door and transferred the sex video from the camera onto his laptop. He was obvious and hid nothing because he had a folder on his desktop distinctly labeled ' _porn_.' He hid the sex tape in a folder full of werewolf information he had collected and added several most folders just for security. The folder on the desktop was labled ' _The Alpha Files_ ' because Stiles thought he was hilarious.  

He put on headphones and decided to watch it. As he watched himself blowing Derek, he started to get hard. Right after the part where Derek told him to stop talking because it was ruining the sex, his window slid up and Scott crawled through.  

Stiles jumped and flailed about trying to do three things at once. He tried to take the earphones off, close the video, and hide his boner all at the same time. In his attempts, he didn't realise he didn't close the video, he just minimized it and it paused. 

"Hey, man. What's up?" he asked casually.  

"Nothing, just decided to come see what you were doing." Scott looked at Stiles' flushed face and strange behaviour. "You were watching porn again weren't you?" 

"No, man, why would you think that?" He wasn't really lying was he? Did watching a video of yourself having sex count as watching porn? It would if someone else was watching it, it would most definitely be porn. 

"Never mind," Scott laughed. 

"Anyway, make yourself at home like always, I've got to pee." 

Stiles made his way to the bathroom and Scott slid into the computer chair. He put the headphones on and was on his way to Youtube when he noticed something else was opened. He clicked on it and saw a blurry video of something blue. Curiosity got the best of him and he clicked play.  

It was two men fucking.  _I knew he was watching porn_ , Scott thought. Scott had long since known that Stiles had a habit of watching gay porn even though he wasn't gay. It didn't bother him though, but it wasn't something he was into. He was just about to close it when he heard something that made him freeze. 

" _Oh, Derek, fuck yes_ ," the voice in the video said.  _Stiles' voice_. The camera moved and Stiles' face was on the screen scrunched up in what looked like a mixture of pleasure and pain. The camera moved back to the huge cock moving in and out of his ass and Scott quickly closed the video.  

He was on the verge of puking when a thought hit him. "Did he say 'Derek?'" Scott mumbled. _He did!_  He seriously felt ill.  

"What's wrong, man? You look like you've seen a ghost," Stiles teased when he came back. 

"No, worse. Stiles, I'm so sorry, it was just open, I didn't mean to watch it. I was curious and now I'm scarred for life." 

The smile on Stiles' face fell. "What was open? What did you watch?" 

"A video of you having sex. With Derek." He seriously did look sick. 

It took Stiles a moment to register what Scott had just said. "OH MY GOD!! NO! NO! NO!" He started yelling. He was red, but it wasn't anger. He definitely wasn't angry at Scott. It was embarrassment and guilt. He had lied to Scott, he had just scarred his best friend for life, and someone saw a video of him having sex with Derek Hale.  

He was hysterical. Tears had started forming in his eyes.  

"Stiles, I'm sorry. Don't be angry at me!" he said loudly. He pulled Stiles into a hug. 

"I'm not mad, Scott. I'm embarrassed. I mean, obviously not about having sex with Derek. Have you seen that hot ass body?" 

Stiles' dad had run up the stairs after hearing the yelling and barged in on Stiles sobbing on Scott's shoulder. He wasn't really crying, it was more just hysterical tears. 

"Do I even want to know?" he asked. 

"No," Scott and Stiles said at the same time. Stiles gave a choked laugh. 

"Its fine, dad." His dad nodded and backed out of the room. 

"We'll both forget that ever happened okay?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded. "Now, what is going on between you and Derek?" 

Stiles explained how they got together on his birthday because Derek refused before he was eighteen. Scott listened with rapt attention and didn't interrupt at all. 

"So you've been having sex for a month?" Scott frowned. 

"Yeah, and don't worry, I'm not gonna say more on that. We just decided to make that last night and I was going to hide it away." 

"Its fine, I think I've mostly forgot what I saw. I'm not going to tell anyone and it just never happened, even between us." 

"Good. I didn't want to have to skin you alive. I'm sorry you saw that. I swear, you snuck up on me and I thought I closed it." 

"Its cool." 

The incident was forgotten after that. Stiles didn't even think about the actual video anymore and it was hidden in the midst of random folders. Derek didn't mention it either. Every time they had sex after that, it was without filming it. 

Stiles had a lot of information on his laptop, so he had to bring it to pack meetings when Peter's got a bad virus and had a few other issues. He had obviously been watching too much porn. He took it to get it fixed and the wait was a few weeks. Stiles had copies of many of Peter's documents. 

During the meetings, all pack members used the laptop for different reasons. Peter, unfortunately, even used it as well. Stiles thought nothing of it because he had no use for porn anymore and he thought the video was well hidden.  

One day, Stiles showed up at Derek's for a meeting while Derek wasn't there. He texted Stiles saying he had an appointment at the bank and would be late. So Stiles casually walked into the house to see Jackson, Erica, Isaac, and Lydia crowded around one another watching something on Jackson's phone. Boyd looked traumatised and was sitting on the other side of the room. Isaac also looked traumatised, but Erica was practically sitting on him and refused to move. Scott and Allison hadn't arrived yet.  

As soon as he closed the door, they all looked up at him. Erica burst out laughing and Jackson said, "so I heard you like to be pounded, Stilinski." 

"I think its kinda hot," Lydia said.  

Isaac remained silent, but thoughtful. 

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked. 

"This," Jackson said turning his phone toward Stiles. He walked forward to see what was on the screen. It was his worst nightmare. 

"What? How? Oh my GOD!!!!"  

Just then Scott and Allison walked in.  

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Scott asked with a worried look. 

"Jackson has the video on his phone." 

"What video?" Allison asked. Scott looked confused. 

"The  _video_ , you know, the one you saw and almost got sick?" 

"Oh. _OH_. What?" Scott said. "How?" 

"Yeah, Jackson, how?" 

"Don't know. It just turned up in my inbox, I didn't recognise the email address, but I'm glad I opened it." He started laughing. 

"You're lying, you bastard. You snooped on my laptop and sent it to yourself, didn't you?" 

"He's telling the truth, Stiles," Lydia said. "I was with him when he got it." 

"And this is the first time any of you watched it?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah," Erica said. "Damn that was good too." 

"Well, Lydia and I watched it last night and just showed it to everyone else today," Jackson told him. 

"I feel sick," Boyd mumbled. 

"I felt the same way when I watched it weeks ago by accident, man," Scott said. 

"What exactly are you talking about?" Allison asked.  

"Might as well show her too," Stiles growled. 

And they did.  

"Oh my God. Its almost like-" Allison paused thinking. 

"Like watching your parents have sex?" Isaac supplied. Allison nodded. "Yeah." 

Everyone fell into an awkward silence. Stiles just wanted to go die somewhere. Derek finally showed up twenty minutes later and sensed the awkwardness. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, no real hint of concern. 

"Someone found the video, Derek," Stiles started. "Whoever it was, they sent it to Jackson and he showed everyone else." 

Derek's face turned white under his stubble. His eyes turned red in anger. "What?"  

"I swear, I just got it in an email," Jackson admitted.  

Derek sat down in his chair and looked livid. "Stiles, I'm sorry, this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't wanted to make that video." The entire pack looked shocked to find out that it was Derek that wanted to film them having sex and not Stiles. It seemed like such a Stiles thing to do. 

"No, its cool. I wanted to make it." Scott, Isaac, Allison and Boyd gagged.  

"Everyone out," Derek barked. "I'm going to call you back and ask you a question or two. Who first, Stiles?" 

"Boyd." 

Everyone left and Boyd stayed. 

"Were you sent the video?" Derek asked. 

"No."  

"When Jackson showed it, that was the first time you saw it?"  

"Yeah, but I only saw Stiles start sucking you off," Boyd admitted. "It was kinda gross." 

"You can go," Derek said. "I believe you. Stiles, who next?" 

"Jackson." 

Quickly they went though Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Allison, and Isaac. Derek believed everything they told him and Stiles. Stiles said Scott was fine, but Derek wanted to question him too. 

"Did anyone send this to you?" 

"Nope," Scott said.  

"Had you seen it before today?" 

"Uh," Scot started not sure what to say. 

"Go ahead, Scott," Stiles said. 

"Yes." 

"When?" Derek asked.  

"He accidentally saw it the day after we made it," Stiles answered before telling Derek the whole story. "He didn't tell anyone so there's no way he did anything with this." 

"Fine. Then who?" Derek asked tiredly. 

Stiles thought. "Either Peter did it or someone hacked my computer somehow. Don't know why, but its possible." 

"PETER!" Derek bellowed.  

Five minutes later, Peter walked in and asked, "why are you shouting, Derek?" in a bored voice. 

"Did you have anything to do with this video?" Derek growled. 

"What video?" 

"One of me and Derek doing things," Stiles mumbled. 

"I can assure you, I don't. I take it you're talking about sex and I do not have a desire to see my nephew have sex with a teenage boy." 

"I'm a man!" Stiles yelled at him. 

"Of course you are," Peter drawled. "Now can I get back to my run?" 

Derek nodded. 

"I think I know what to do," Stiles said. He yelled for Jackson. 

"What, Stiles?" he asked rudely. 

"Let me see your phone." Jackson held it out and Stiles snatched it and headed for the door. "Be back in a few." 

"STILINSKI! Where the hell are you going with my phone?" 

But Stiles was already gone. Ten minutes later he was pulling up in front of Danny's house.  

"Stiles?" Danny asked when he answered the door. 

"Sorry I'm barging in on you, Danny boy, but I need you to trace an email." 

"Again?" 

"Yes. Please its personal this time." 

"You said that before." 

"Just please do it," Stiles begged. He was about ready to drop to his knees and beg, but that might look weird to Danny's neighbours. 

"Fine, come up to my room. As long as you don’t hit on me." 

"I have a boyfriend Danny," Stiles said casually.  

Danny almost tripped on the stairs in shock. "What?" 

"Tell no one this, and I mean no one or my boyfriend will murder you. Seriously, I don't want you to die. We made a sex tape and someone somehow sent it to Jackson." 

"Okay?" Stiles handed him the phone. "So this is-" 

"Jackson's phone? Yeah. Can you trace it. I'll let you watch the video if you do it. I swear it even gave Jackson a boner." 

Danny took the phone and turned his back on Stiles. Less than five minutes later, he turned back. "Got it." 

"Who sent it?" Stiles almost shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think sent the video to Jackson? Feel free to share you guesses below :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Its registered to a Peter Hale." 

"That lying asshole," Stiles spat.  

"Alright, curiosity has got the best of me, can I see the video?" 

"Sure. Just please don't laugh and don't tell anyone." He hit the video and gave the phone to Danny. 

Danny watched and when Derek groaned (Stiles knew it was when he was blowing Derek) he looked up and asked, "uh, Stiles isn't he the guy you said was your cousin Miguel?" 

"Yes, but he's not my cousin and his name is Derek Hale." 

"The criminal? And isn't he like five years older." 

"He's not a criminal, and yes he is. When he was in my room that day, I was helping him hide from my dad and the cops because he was innocent. Scott was pissed at him and said it was him that was trying to kill us." 

"So who is Peter? His dad?" 

"No, his uncle and he's a creepy perverted asshole."  

"Gross, that means he watched his nephew having sex!" 

Stiles grimaced and nodded. "Hey, can you do me a favour? Hack into Jackson's computer and make sure he doesn't have this video anywhere." Danny agreed.  

Twenty minutes later, he was entering Derek's and everyone was sitting around waiting. Peter was still absent. 

"Where's Peter?" 

"Still running, why?" Derek asked. 

"Can you hear him?" 

"No." 

"He did it. He sent the video to Jackson." He tossed the phone back to Jackson. 

"How do you know?" Scott asked. 

"I went to Danny, though I let him watch it afterward. He's not going to tell anyone, don't worry, but he found out the email address it came from is registered to Peter." 

"That's kind of gross," Isaac said. "That means he was watching Derek having sex. You're his nephew, its creepy." 

"It would be even creepier if he got off on it," Erica snorted. 

"Save it until tomorrow. He's been a werewolf his whole life, he might keep us from knowing he's lying. He's really conniving," Derek said. 

"I'll get a few things," Stiles said. "I'll make sure I have some stuff to get the truth out of him." 

* * *

"Hey, Dr. D.," Stiles called as he walked into the clinic.  

"Mr. Stilinski, what can I do for you?" Deaton asked. 

"I've, well, Derek and I have a bit of a situation. I need some advice." 

"Does this have to do with the video in which you and Derek engage in coitus?" 

Stiles' stomach dropped. He almost barfed on Deaton's shoes. 

"W-what? You were sent it as well?" 

Deaton nodded. "Don't worry, I didn't watch it. I had no desire to and I deleted it immediately." 

"What is that dickhead playing at?" Stiles mumbled. 

"Is there anyone in particular you are referring to?" 

"That lying, conniving piece of crap, Peter Hale. We asked and he said he didn't have anything to do with it. I asked my friend Danny to trace the email and it was registered to Peter." There was silence for a few seconds. "Is there anyway you know of to get a werewolf to talk?" 

"Fortunately for you, yes. Come into the back, I have just the thing." 

Deaton showed Stiles a tiny bottle that looked like some sort of drug. In reality, it was a type of wolfsbane that caused excruciating pain. Temporarily of course. It was used by hunters to torture information out of werewolves. 

Stiles texted Derek with the information and headed home. His dad was home, probably watching a ballgame on tv or something. 

Stiles opened the front door and came face to face with his dad. His arms were crossed and he had a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of confusion, disappointment, shock and a little bit of anger. Stiles gulped and started thinking of what he could've done. 

"Stiles, we need to talk." 

"I swear, I didn't do it." 

"Son, sit down," he beckoned toward the couch. 

Stiles sat down nervously. He had no idea why he was so nervous. "What's the matter, dad?" 

"I just want to remind you that you can tell me anything right? I'll love you no matter what." 

"Uh, okay? I know," Stiles mumbled with a nod. 

"Alright, now, about you and Derek Hale." Stiles' heart stopped. Not literally, but he was certain it skipped a beat. "You're eighteen now, so I can't complain, just promise me nothing happened before then." 

"No, nothing happened. Um, dad," he gulped, "how do you know?" He already knew the answer. 

"I received a video of you and Derek. It was a very strange way to let me know, Stiles. You could've just talked to me. I didn't want to see you like that." 

"I didn't send it." 

"But-" 

"Dad, I don't want to talk about this. I'm sorry. I just. I can't." 

Stiles jumped up and ran out of the house. He hopped into his jeep and sped out of the driveway and down the road. He pulled over halfway to Derek's house to get his needle ready. Screw waiting until tomorrow for answers he was getting them now.  

The jeep barely stopped before he was jumping out of it and storming up onto the porch. He shoved the front door open with a loud crash. Derek came from the kitchen and asked, 

"I thought you went home?"  

"I did, but I forgot something," he answered. He mouthed, " _where's Peter?_ " 

Derek nodded into the living room. Stiles walked in and saw Peter lounging in a chair. Isaac was snoozing on the sofa. Derek followed Stiles into the room with a strange look on his face. As if Stiles hadn't seen enough weird looks in the same day. 

"Hey Peter!" Stiles said. 

"Stiles," Peter nodded. 

Stiles walked over behind the chair and stood behind it. "Whatcha watchin'?" 

" _Law and Order: UK_ ," he replied. "Much better than the American version." 

Instead of responding, Stiles took the needle and stabbed Peter in the neck with it. Peter was out of the chair like lightning clutching his neck. 

"What the hell was that Stiles?" he shouted. Isaac jerked awake.  

Stiles didn't respond, he just smiled sweetly and innocently. 

The effect had a delay because Peter cringed in pain and fell to the floor. Stiles swore he could hear Peter's teeth grinding together. Derek and Isaac certainly could. 

"Okay, Pedowolf, I can't believe you had the nerve to send it to my dad!" he yelled. 

"WHAT?" Derek roared. 

"Yeah, he sent the video to my dad!"  

"That's messed up, man," Isaac said shaking his head at Peter. 

Peter was still writhing on the floor. "Didn't send video," he ground out. 

"Yeah, and I've never had Derek's huge cock up my ass," Stiles said sarcastically. 

"Gross!" Isaac gagged.  

"I swear," Peter cried, face scrunched up in pain, "I didn't do anything. I've never seen it." 

"What?" Stiles asked, confused.  

"I swear!" Peter groaned. "Make it stop. Please!" 

"Relax, it'll wear off any second now. It wasn't a whole dose." 

Peter rolled around on the floor for at least another two or three minutes. Occasionally he groaned and cried out. When it finally wore off, he sat up gasping with sweat rolling off of his forehead.  

"Jesus, Stiles, what in the hell?" 

"Are you absolutely being truthful about not sending the video? I mean, to anyone at all? Not Jackson, Deaton, or my dad?" 

"I swear. Contrary to my past, Stiles, I'm not evil. And I really don't want to even think about what you and Derek do. Why did you suspect me anyway?" 

"I had Danny trace the email and it was registered to you." 

"I don't even have my laptop," Peter said. "The computer shop does. They called the other day saying they had to order a part and it would take an extra week." 

"So, if you didn't send it, who did?" Derek asked.  

"I'm not sure," Stiles sighed. "Can I stay here tonight? I'm too embarrassed to go back home. Whoever is doing this sent dad the video and we kind of had an awkward talk that he obviously wanted to continue before I bolted." 

"Sure. I'll swing by your house and grab you some clothes and your school stuff after he's gone to bed." 

Stiles  _did_ text his dad to tell him he was safe and wasn't going to come home because he was embarrassed. His dad didn't bother to fight it, he just said he hoped to see Stiles after school the next day. 

* * *

"Stiles Stilinski, please report to Ms. Morrell's office," the voice over the intercom said.  

Stiles groaned. He was hopeful she just wanted to talk about something supernatural. She had been an asset when dealing with the alpha pack. Everyone was really surprised she was in the know.  

"Hey, Ms. M.," Stiles said as he entered her office.  

"Stiles," she said with a smile. "Thanks for coming." 

"No problem. I assume its important. Otherwise you wouldn't have called me out of class." 

"Indeed. I just wanted to know if you were doing alright." 

He gave her a shocked looked. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." 

"Is everything alright with the pack? With Scott? Derek?"  

Stiles nodded. "Why?" 

"I was just worried about you, Stiles. Especially after the email I received." 

"Dear God. No. Please. Tell me it was something besides what I think it was." 

She just looked at him sadly. "Unfortunately I'm referring to the video of you and Derek." 

"Who else is going to get it next?" he asked no one in particular. 

"What do you mean?" Ms. Morrell asked. 

"Who ever sent the video to you sent it to Jackson first. He showed it to the entire pack. Then I found out it was sent to Dr. Deaton and even my dad. I wanted to die of embarrassment." 

"I don't understand. Alan received it as well? Why would you do such a thing, Stiles?" 

"It was Derek's idea. He just wanted to try something new. I hid the video, I swear, but someone found it and emailed it to people." 

"You mean  _you_ didn't send it?" 

Stiles just sat there and blinked several times. Then he said, "no! Why would you think that? Why would I send a video of myself having sex to people?" 

"I thought it was a sign of some sort of emotional trauma," Morrell told him. "I believed you sent it to me." 

"Oh, definitely not. I asked Danny to trace it from Jackson's phone. It supposedly came from Peter. I severely injured Peter and he told the truth and he had nothing to do with it. He was framed. We're still trying to figure it out." 

"Well, I hope you do. Please, come to me if you need help. Who ever is doing this is probably doing this with foul intent. They want to cause problems." 

* * *

"Stiles," Allison said sadly when she sat down across from him at lunch. 

"Its bad news isn't it?" 

She nodded with a frown. "My dad was sent the video too. He got it last night." 

Stiles most certainly did not make a choking noise then break his tray in half then run from the room. How he broke the tray was a wonder, but he just twisted it and it snapped. He locked himself in a bathroom stall and ran his hands through his hair wondering who the hell is ruining his life like this. 

* * *

When he returned home that afternoon, he found his dad in the garage sorting his tools.  

"Sorry I ran away yesterday dad. You know how I like to ignore things until they go away. Well, this is something that's not going away, apparently." 

"Its fine, Stiles. I realise you were embarrassed and I didn't do anything to help. So are you ready to talk now?" 

"I guess, but you'll have to let me explain." 

"Okay, fine. Just start by telling me about you and Derek Hale. I seriously didn't see that one coming." 

"Its only been going on for like a month. I mean, we kissed once like a year ago, but he ignored me and when I approached him, he refused to do anything until I turned eighteen. I like to make him happy. He's had such a crappy life and Scott and I messed it up a lot a few years ago." 

"He deserves to be happy. As long as you're happy too, its fine with me." 

"Thanks dad." 

"Now about this video." 

Stiles sighed and explained the situation to his dad. 

"So someone is framing Derek's uncle for this?" 

"Yeah. I just really wish I knew who." 

"Well whoever it is they are definitely out to get you. I was kind of worried because I thought you sent it to me. It was from your email." 

"What?" He immediately pulled out his phone and checked his email. Under the 'sent' folder, there it was. The subject line said it was important. 

* * *

Stiles went for another chat with Danny to see if he could find out more the following day after school. They were sitting in the school library. 

"Sorry, Stiles. If there's a way to do that, I have no clue how. When I checked the first email, the sender's address was registered to Derek's uncle. So was the IP address. Same with this one that was sent to your dad. It was you email address and your IP address. Whoever is doing this knows what they are doing." 

"You don't know of anyone else around here capable of doing this?" Stiles asked. 

"Sorry, but nope. I wish I could help more Stiles. You finally get a sex god of a boyfriend and someone is trying to ruin it for you. Its very messed up." 

"Its not you is it Danny? You're not jealous and trying to ruin my relationship are you?" 

Danny spluttered. "What? Why would you say that Stiles. I would never-" 

"Relax. I was kidding. But you're right, whoever is doing this is good. And they're certainly trying to ruin my relationship." 

* * *

The mystery was at a dead end. No one in the pack was able to figure out who could be doing it. It had to be someone that was an enemy of theirs. But who was capable? All of their enemies were dead. Kate, Gerard, the Alphas. Well, they assumed Gerard was dead. It still didn't add up. 

"So," Scott began. "On the upside, no one else has gotten this video." 

"That's true," Lydia said. "Its clear that whoever it is was trying to cause a rift between the pack and our allies. Deaton, Ms. Morrell and Allison's dad." 

"What about Stiles' dad?" Isaac asked. "He doesn't even know about us. Why send it to him?" 

"They're obviously trying to single Stiles out or something," Boyd said. 

"I'm confused as to why they didn't send it to McCall's mom if they're trying to ruin ties with our allies," Jackson added. 

"Scott's mom doesn't really do anything for us. She just knows," Derek added.  

Stiles had remained silent the whole time. No one really noticed during their talk until they looked over and saw that he had his eyes closed. 

"Stiles?" Scott asked worriedly.  

Stiles didn't respond right away. Then he opened his eyes and spoke. "I'm wondering if they will come." Everyone looked confused. "The person that's doing this. They're obviously trying to mess stuff up for the pack. We're not being watched, you guys would know. So whoever it is would have to come in person to attack or whatever they plan on doing." 

"He has a point," Erica said. "It wouldn't make any sense to attempt to weaken us or whatever and no come to threaten us or kill us." 

* * *

That Friday, the pack showed up at Derek for a pack movie night. Derek reluctantly agreed to it under the condition that Stiles picked the movie. Everyone assumed Stiles bribed Derek for that right. Derek claimed Stiles had a great taste in movies anyway.  

"Are you shitting me, Stiles!" Jackson yelled. "Its not even Christmas!" 

"I don't give a damn!" Stiles argued. " _Elf_ is awesome." 

"Its one of my favourites," Scott added to attempt to turn the favour for Stiles. 

There was a little more complaining until Derek growled from his chair. Everyone shut up. Stiles placed the dvd into the player and settled himself on the floor between Derek's legs. 

Halfway through the movie, Jackson, Erica, Scott, and Lydia had all fallen asleep. Stiles felt insulted but shrugged it off. Suddenly, Derek perked up. As did Isaac and Boyd. 

"Wha-" Stiles began just as the sound of guns being fired cut him off. 

The front of the house was riddled with bullets. The ones who were asleep jerked awake with panicked looks. Derek shouted for everyone to get down. They all hit the floor. Well, Scott hit the coffee table... with his head.  

The bullets stopped and Derek crawled over to the window. There were five hunters standing outside with guns, but they were no longer aiming at the house.  

"Stay here. All of you. If I need you, I'll signal you. Stiles, Allison, Lydia, do not come outside under any circumstance. Even if I call the others, got it?" They nodded. 

"Be careful, Derek," Stiles whispered. He just smiled in return. 

Derek stood and walked to the door. He ripped it open and howled menacingly. 

"Oh please, Hale," one of the hunters said. "Like that's supposed to scare us." 

"What have I done to you? What right do you have to come and attack my home and my pack?" 

"We're just here to finish what Gerard wanted. Before he kicked the bucket, he told us that it was Kate who killed your family and that the job needed to be finished. We've done our best to weaken you. We have a professional hacker and he hacked your little boyfriend's computer for information." 

Derek saw nothing but red. 

The guy continued, "but you'll never believe what he found. A video of you and your human pet getting it on. We decided to use it. Our buddy sent it to your allies or anyone that could be used to weaken your pack. Deaton and Morrell surely would want nothing to do with you after seeing what you did to a teenager. Argent as well, no matter what his truce with you says.  

"It was sent to the Whittemore kid because according to our information, he would've been the mostly likely to spread the video. We framed your uncle for most of it, but two of them we sent from the boy's email so someone would think he was having problems. We sent it to the boy's father so he would get angry. We hoped he would choose his father's wishes over you and break it off. Seems we were right. We've separated the alpha pair." 

"The alpha pair?" Derek asked. 

Meanwhile in the house, Isaac was repeating everything that was being said outside. For the benefit of the human's. Stiles snorted when he heard their plans. Nothing had actually worked, they didn't bother to check if it did or not. 

"Of course. He was your lover, or to use animal terms since you _are_ an animal, your 'mate.' Having that bond would strengthen you, even if he wasn't a werewolf too. Not to mention, we know he made you happy. Now your loneliness will weaken you even more." 

Stiles was shocked to hear that. He decided to use it to his advantage. 

"This is dangerous, but we can't just sit here." 

"Stiles, Derek is the alpha," Erica whispered, "we have to listen." 

"Yeah, well apparently I'm kinda like the alpha too. While I don't have power over you, you should listen to my wisdom. Jackson, Scott, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. I want you guys to sneak out the back. Go through the woods and sneak up behind the hunters and disarm them." 

"Then what?" Scott asked. 

"I'm going to go out there when I know they can't shoot and show them that their plan went wrong. Seriously, where did they come up with that shitty plan? The back of a cereal box or something?" 

Derek kept calm and pumped the hunters for more information. It was the most Stiles had ever heard Derek speak before. He was still standing on the front porch, so they could hear him. Within five minutes, there was a series of grunts, and Stiles peeped out of the window to see the others with each of the hunters in a head lock. 

"You girls stay here. I'll signal you if you're needed okay? Make sure you come out with crossbows and look threatening." 

Stiles walked over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. He stepped out and slammed it causing Derek to jump. He had obviously been paying so much attention to the hunters that he didn't hear Stiles at first. 

"Stiles," he hissed, "what are you doing?" 

"Just showing these morons that their plan didn't work, alpha of mine," he replied. "Seriously guys, where did that plan come from? The only thing you did was cause us embarrassment. Deaton didn't watch it, my councilor thought I had psychological issues and my dad wanted to have a sex talk." 

None of the hunters spoke. They just looked kind of afraid. It was entertaining. They hadn't looked afraid until Stiles revealed himself. 

"So you aren't going to answer for your stupidity?" No answer. "Here's the deal. You have no right to attack  _my_ pack. They've done nothing wrong and by attacking them, you're breaking the code. What Kate Argent did was against the code. She killed the Hales when they were completely innocent. She earned her fate. As for Gerard, he was biased. He knew she was in the wrong but still chose to avenge her death. Also, did he mention the fact that he wanted to be a werewolf? That's why he died more than likely. Mountain ash poisoning or something. So I'll give you two options. Ladies!" he called over his shoulder.  

Allison and Lydia came out on to the porch and flanked Stiles and Derek. Allison's crossbow was loaded, but Lydia's wasn't. They weren't looking to kill anyone and Lydia was terrible when it came to shooting.  

"Option one. Leave and never come back. I love each and every member of this pack and you have no right to attack them. If they do something wrong,  _I_ will take care of it. Option two, return and my lady friends here, one of which is the granddaughter of the psycho that gave you your orders, will load you up with flaming arrows." Allison coughed. "Fine. Wolfsbane laced arrows. That way you can at least get aconite poisoning." 

Stiles nodded to the others and they released the hunters. They just stood there for a moment not moving. Stiles snatched the empty crossbow out of Lydia's hand and marched forward aiming it at the hunters. 

"I said go, or I'll shoot you myself." 

The hunters ran off down the driveway toward the road leaving their weapons behind. 

"Stiles!" Derek shouted. "That was unbelievably stupid of you. I gave you all orders to stay in the house." 

"Well,  _dear_ ," Stiles started, adding the 'dear' just to irritate Derek, "I know what they said about us being an alpha pair. That means I'm kind of the alpha too, does it not? If we left you to it, you would've probably ended up being shot. I told them the sneak up behind the hunters. They needed to know not to mess with us and they needed to know their plan failed. Were you planning on saying anything about that?" 

Derek didn't answer at first. He just glared at Stiles. Then they made their way into the house bickering like an old married couple. The rest of the pack was laughing at them.  

"At least its over with!" Stiles exclaimed. 

"True, but your dad still saw us having sex," Derek pointed out causing Stiles to turn red. 

"Well, he can live with it." Stiles dropped his voice because the others were watching another moving in the living room. "Does this mean I can kind of boss them around." 

"Yes," Derek said, "but you can't undermine my orders, okay? What I say sticks." 

"But what if your plan sucks?" 

"Fine, if my plan sucks and you come up with another, tell the pack and if they agree that its better, go through with it. That sound okay?" 

"Yeah. Now can we go upstairs for some sexytimes? We haven't had any in like a week because so much has been going on." 

Derek nodded and mumbled, "you're in charge. You taking over things out there was kind of hot," before he pulled Stiles up the stairs.  

When the noises reached the pack's ears, their reactions were entertaining. Erica wanted to sneak upstairs to hopefully see something in person. Scott looked traumatised. Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd just covered their ears. Allison and Lydia were fortunate enough to not be able to hear anything. 

Peter showed up moments later and heard the noises upstairs. "I was going to ask what happened to the house, but the answer can wait. I'm going for a run again." He slowly backed out of the door with a frightened look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can just pin the blame on a dead Gerard Argent here. Last chapter, there were some fantastic guesses! Keep in mind, I had this all written before posting chapter one :) 
> 
> I had a few choices for who was going to do it at first.. Originally, it _was_ going to be Peter who did it.. But I didn't want to be mean to him. Next, I was going to make it Derek and it was going to be his way to tell the pack he and Stiles were together. The final choice before going the route I actually went was going to be Chris Argent, but I like him being an ally, so I didn't. And for the record, the two sent from Stiles' email were to his dad of course and to Ms. Morrell.
> 
> And originally, it was just going to be sent to the pack, but then I had it just sent to Jackson who would surely show everyone else. Then I had it sent to the pack's allies because the hunters believed that seeing Derek having his wicked way with a barely legal kid would make them not want to help anymore.. Didn't work obviously. It was sent to Stiles' dad because the hunters believed the sheriff would have an issue with it and Stiles would rather keep his dad happy so he'd break it off with Derek for his dad's sake. 
> 
> Oh, and don't worry, Stiles _does_ apologise to Peter for the pain he caused him.


End file.
